rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Way
"Our Way" is the seventy-ninth episode of RWBY and the thirteenth and finale episode of Volume 6. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on January 26th, 2019 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on February 2nd, 2019. Summary In a forest clearing, Neopolitan shows Cinder Fall a stolen Mistral airship. Cinder points out that it will get them to Solitas, but will not get them into Atlas, to which Neo responds by using her Semblance to disguise it as Atlesian. As they board, Cinder mentions Pyrrha Nikos's dying inquiry of whether she believed in destiny, and comments she still does. In Argus, as Grimm attack, attracted by the fight resulting from Jaune Arc's plot to steal an airship, Caroline Cordovin, struggling to lift the badly damaged cannon arm of the Colossus, loudly assigns the blame to the participants in the theft. Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long return from their fight with Adam Taurus, and Weiss Schnee tells them that Argus is under attack by a Leviathan and that the hijackers have disabled the only thing capable of stopping it. Maria Calavera suggests they use the Grimm attack as cover to take the stolen airship to Atlas, but the others refuse out of hand. With one of two perimeter shields destroyed, the Atlesian fighters prepare to evacuate the city, but Ruby Rose tells them she can stop the Leviathan. She is told that because her ship is flagged as hostile, she will receive no support, but attacks regardless. After an ineffective attack from the airship, after which the Leviathan destroys the second shield, damaging buildings in the city itself, Weiss Schnee uses her Semblance to give Ruby a Summon of a Lancer to ride. She approaches the Leviathan and tries to put herself in the state of mind to use her eyes, but fails when her memories turn to the deaths of Pyrrha and Penny Polendina and the loss of Yang's arm. To buy herself time, she stops time by summoning Jinn, who warns she will not allow this again. Ruby's memories return to thoughts of life, ending with the face of Summer Rose, which lets her petrify the Leviathan. Soon after, however, it becomes clear that the Leviathan is not totally petrified, but only encased in stone. As it begins to fight itself loose, Cordovin returns, having torn off the damaged arm, and kills the Leviathan with a drill fitted to the other. Ruby thanks her and apologizes, and Cordovin allows her and her co-conspirators to leave. As they approach Atlas, the passengers congratulate one another on their respective efforts. When Ruby comments on Oscar Pine's feat of crash-landing the airship, he confesses that Ozpin guided him, but did not take over, and then went silent again. When they arrive at Atlas, which is seen to be on an island floating well above the continent, Weiss notes the strange formation of the air fleet, which Qrow Branwen notes seems to be expecting an attack. The ship is waved in. In an after-credit scene, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black watch Salem create winged Beringels. Hazel Rainart comments that anyone who wants something done right should do it personally. Transcript }} Characters *Zwei *Penny Polendina *Pyrrha Nikos *Jinn *Summer Rose *Ozpin *Emerald Sustrai *Mercury Black *Salem *Hazel Rainart }} Trivia * The episode title might allude to one of the last lines of opening theme "Rising": "As sun seeks day, we'll find our way". * The post-credits scene of Salem with the winged Beringels may be based on the The Wizard of Oz, when the Wicked Witch dispatches her flying monkeys to capture Dorothy. *During the fight with the Leviathan, Ruby flashes back to several scenes in the series. These include: ** The introduction of Zwei from "Field Trip". ** The food fight between Teams RWBY and JNPR from "Best Day Ever". ** Team RWBY at the noodle stand during the Vytal Festival from "Round One". ** Yang and Ruby watching Jaune get airsick from "Ruby Rose". ** Team JNPR at the noodle during the Vytal Festival stand also from "Round One". ** Ruby conversing with Penny after her fight in "Never Miss a Beat". ** Pyrrha after her fight with Team CRDL in "Extracurricular". ** Jaune training with Pyrrha's instructional video in "Remembrance". ** Ruby checking in on Yang at the Xiao Long-Rose family home in "End of the Beginning". ** Ren and Nora finding Yang and Blake after their confrontation with Adam in "End of the Beginning". ** Cinder killing Pyrrha in "End of the Beginning". ** Penny's death in "PvP". ** Team RWBY deciding to make bunk beds in "The Badge and The Burden" ** Weiss giving Ruby coffee in "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2". ** Blake cheering on Weiss in "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2" ** Ruby and Yang's hand-to-hand combat training from the Volume 5 Yang Character Short. ** Team RWBY after thwarting Roman Torchwick's attempt to flood Vale with Grimm via the old Mountain Glenn tunnels in "Breach". ** Jaune and Pyrrha at the prom in "Dance Dance Infiltration". ** Team JNPR's fight against Team BRNZ in "New Challengers...". ** Qrow's arrival at Beacon in "It's Brawl in the Family". ** Ruby and Oscar's conversation in "Necessary Sacrifice". ** Maria demonstrating her Preflexes in "Dead End". ** Ruby finding out that Penny is a android in "Painting the Town...". Image Gallery V6 13 00010.png|Neo and Cinder plan to enter Atlas in a disguised stolen airship. V6 13 00035.png|Ruby volunteers the group to help fight the Leviathan. V6 13 00043.png|Ruby's first plan fails because they reached the Leviathan too late. V6 13 00052.png|Ruby initiates her second plan, while Yang and Nora distract the Leviathan. V6 13 00073.png|Attracted to the Relic, the Leviathan tries to eat Ruby. V6 13 00076.png|Ruby summons Jinn to buy more time, much to Jinn's displeasure. V6 13 00092.png|A memory of Summer is the final spark to activate Ruby's silver eyes. V6 13 00101.png|The Leviathan begins to break free of the petrification. V6 13 00106.png|Cordovin joins the fight and lets Ruby's party leave. V6 13 00122.png|Oscar reveals that Ozpin helped him crash land the airship. V6 13 00128.png|Atlas is highly guarded by a fleet of military ships. V6 13 00138.png|Salem decides to do it herself with an army of mutated Beringels. Video RWBY Volume 6 Finale Sneak Peek Facing the Leviathan|IGN preview References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 6